E Fuori È Buio
by Scripturiens
Summary: Y está oscuro, pero estás tú, amor mío. [Escrito para "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8] [YamatoxMimixHiroaki]
**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes son propiedad de Toei.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor:** Este escrito forma parte de la actividad "La semana de la diversidad sexual" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

 **Tema:** Triángulo amoroso con relación prohibida.

 **Pareja:** Yamato x Mimi x Hiroaki

* * *

Pero si estoy tan bien ahora es por ti, amor mío.

 _"E fuori è buio",_ Tiziano Ferro

* * *

A veces, cuando hace un día particularmente hermoso, piensa en ella. No es como en las novelas, dónde el tipo está flechado y recuerda con un deje de nostalgia aquel amor inolvidable de su juventud; él ya ha tenido su amor inolvidable, y aunque no la ha olvidado, el amor hace años se esfumó. En contraste, cuando piensa en _ella_ , la recuerda como algo que le pasó a otro hombre, en otra vida, y tal vez fue así.

Era poco más que un niñito la primera vez que trajo una chica a casa, y Hiroaki quería decir que estaba listo para ello, pero sabía que no lo estaba. ¿Cómo se podía alguien preparar para algo así? ¿Para que tu hijo traiga una chica a casa? La primera vez que se dio cuenta que Yamato estaba interesado en una _chica_ , Hiroaki, de hecho, se sorprendió. Por todo lo que su hijo decía y hacía, frecuentemente olvidaba que sólo tenía catorce años y no era el adulto maduro que a veces pretendía ser. Así que, cuando anunció que vendría una amiga—una _niña_ , con mejillas rosa y la mirada en todos lados menos en la cara de su padre, gruñir fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no reír.

La recordaba como una cosa bonita, callada, muy bien educada. Sus dedos siempre estaban vendados y se sentaba en el otro extremo del sillón, torciendo el ruedo de su blusa entre sus manos. No hablaba fuera de turno, y tenía una sonrisa muy hermosa, que siempre le daba cierta calidez al verla. Tenía la gracia de su madre—la conoció una vez, solamente—con cabello color cobre que caía sobre sus mejillas doradas. Se acostumbró a verla seguido, oírle nombrar, y ser una presencia constante y acogedora en su familia.

Supo que terminaron cuando vio el obsequio en la mesa, las flores en el basurero y Yamato, cocinando.

—¿Estás bien?

Yamato se encogió de hombros, agregando pimienta a la sartén. Tendría que haber sido algo difícil, terminar con quién había crecido, y tendría que haber sido definitivo para encontrarse en casa, con toda la evidencia a la vista. En un acto fuera de sí, Hiroaki palmó la espalda del hombre (no; _chico_ ) fremte a él y, sin sonreír, le dijo:

—Lo estarás.

Su hijo lo vio de frente y asintió.

—Hm.

.

La primera vez que vino a su casa, estuvo sentada en el sillón por un gran total de cuarenta y seis segundos.

Los contó.

Luego estaba de pie, viendo las fotografías en la repisa, revisando los libros en el pasillo, comentando en el arte de las paredes. Después en la cocina, preguntando qué cenaría y, al escuchar que ordenaría algo ya que Yamato saldría, chilló, escandalizada. Los hizo ir a la tienda y para cuando volvieron, había vuelto su cocina un campo de batalla. Tuvo la intención de protestar, en serio, pero veinte minutos después el olor que venía de la cocina era algo divino, y ahogó sus protestas en su primera comida casera en años.

Una vez, entró a la casa y la encontró tirando del cuello de su hijo para besarlo profundamente. La cara de Yamato estaba roja como un rábano, pero aunque sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sólo rió.

—¡Buenas tardes, Ishida-san!

Se fue, campante, directo a la habitación de su hijo. Hiroaki, desde la entrada, tuvo una visión de su cabello largo ondeando, sus caderas, y la mirada en los ojos de su hijo al verla. En su experiencia como hombre y falta de experiencia como padre no supo más que hacer y, sin decir nada, salió del apartamento.

.

Era un jueves cuando se encontró a sí mismo admirándola a lo lejos. Por alguna razón, eso parece haber sido importante.

Mimi no era bonita; era _hermosa_ , un testamento de arte y pecado en cinco coma tres pies de cremosa piel. La punta de su larga coleta, enrollada en un rizo perfecto; la columna de su garganta y el declive de su pecho; sus piernas, y la curva de una pantorrilla que terminaba en zapatillas impecablemente blancas, de puntillas mientras ella miraba hacia otro lado.

Se permite observarla mientras fuma un cigarrillo, pretendiendo que es lo más natural que hacer desde su posición. Luego Yamato entra en la escena, y la rigidez de sus hombros desaparece al verla alzar la mano y encontrarlo a medio camino. Siempre es así; Mimi nunca espera.

Ese día se entera que está trabajando en un restaurante cerca de esa calle, y es esto, piensa, lo que selló el trato.

.

El segundo fin de semana de cada mes se reúnen a almorzar. No fue idea de Yamato, ni de Takeru o Natsuko y peor de él. Fue Mimi, ¿y quién tenía la energía para decirle que no? Una forastera, aunque mientras más lo pensaba más sentido tenía; todos ellos son forasteros, al fin y al cabo. Desde el balcón puede oler la comida que ha sido tan cuidadosamente preparada, y mientras tanto se fuma un cigarrillo. Escucha la puerta abrirse y Natsuko se apoya en el otro extremo del balcón. Después de todos estos años, la distancia entre ellos es lo más natural.

—Mimi-san es una buena chica, ¿no? — Cuando no hay respuesta, le llama — ¿Hiro?

—¿Mm?

No quiere admitirlo, pero se ha quedado viéndola de nuevo. Su cabello suelto, más largo que el de Natsuko cuando la conoció. Hiroaki aspira profundamente, y luego se encoje de hombros como si la pregunta no le hubiese dejado entrar humo en la cabeza. _Buena chica, sí, ¿hasta cuándo?_

—Yamato es feliz — contesta, deliberadamente frío. Pero si Natsuko lo nota, no lo deja ver.

—Es todo lo que quiero.

Se queda pensando en esas palabras durante el resto de la tarde.

 _Es todo lo que quiero_.

 _Lo quiero._

 _Todo._

.

En el verano hace calor y Mimi llega usando vestidos cortos, _shorts_ , blusas frescas, y flojas, y juveniles que le hacen creer que tiene menos años de edad o, si no, al menos querer tenerlos. Se pasa la mano por la nuca, resoplando y quejándose del _maldito calor,_ porque el cabello se le pega al cuello.

—Debería cortarlo — dice y sin esperar su respuesta se levanta y camina hacia él—. ¿Hay tijeras?

Yamato no voltea a ver, sumergido en los libros que lo tienen hasta la coronilla en la universidad. No le sorprende que Mimi se dispare sola y si es honesto, a Hiroaki tampoco. Pero hay algo violento en la manera en que se acelera su pulso y la verdadera sorpresa es que no puedan escucharlo. En ningún momento dijo que sí, pero el calor, sus pantaloncillos de mezclilla y el aroma dulzón que usa lo tienen mareado. Pasa sus dedos por su cabello, enviando una señal de cosquillas que le bajan por toda la columna y cierra los ojos.

Se siente tan bien, ser tocado.

.

Tal vez ella cree que fue coincidencia, Hiroaki no le ha preguntado. Pero almuerzan juntos cuando Mimi tiene tiempo y cuando no lo hacen, igual le envía su vianda a la oficina. En los últimos meses ha aumentado de peso, está seguro; Mimi dice que le ha sentado bien. Y él, como un adolescente, se mira al espejo y se pregunta si aquello ha significado algo.

Son detalles como comprar una colonia nueva, enviar su ropa al _dry clean_ , comprar zapatos brillantes y modernos. Ella siempre lo nota, y por eso él hace caso omiso de las miradas de sus compañeros de trabajo, que tienen sus propias sospechas.

 _Midorueijikuraishisu._

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Yamato pregunta una tarde.

Ella pasa a su lado y guiña un ojo.

—Debería. Es muy guapo.

.

Es una chiquilla, aún juega a ser mujer. Lo sabe porque lleva semanas sin pasar por el apartamento pero aún lo ve en las tardes, para almorzar. Yamato no habla de ella (Yamato no habla de nada), y se le ha visto menos y menos cada vez. Hiroaki sabe que debería preguntar, pero es más fácil pretender que sólo existe en este lugar, en este contexto, en esta idea de que es su joven amante y no la novia (o _ex-novia_ ) de su hijo mayor.

Confesarlo resulta más fácil de lo que creía. Se encuentran sentados en el mismo viejo café; él ha ordenado un _espresso_ y ella un té blanco. Hiroaki remueve lo que queda de su bebida y la mira a través de lentes oscuros. Ella también los trae; son grandes y no puede ver sus ojos. Supone que así lo ha querido ella.

—Tendrías que saber que es un alivio no tenerte en casa.

—Seguro que no —contesta Mimi, riendo—. Me reconforta saber que vivirán.

Se encoge de hombros, pero la acción es quizás minimizada por la manera casual en la que le habla. _Si lo quisiera..._

—Es difícil imaginar que no muere por ti.

Pero Mimi pretende que no lo ha escuchado, ahogándose en su taza y pidiendo un postre más.

.

Han pasado dos meses, y las citas siguen. No es mucho más que un almuerzo, aunque a veces toman café o van por un postre. Hiroaki se siente rejuvenecido, como si los últimos treinta años lo han pasado de largo. Ella le parece tan cerca que casi la puede tocar.

Sucede una tarde, saliendo de la oficina. Ni siquiera pretende que no ha ido por ella, y observa curiosamente a sus compañeras de trabajo hacerle ojos, sonriendo al verla caminar hacia él.

—¿Qué te han dicho?

Mimi se pone el abrigo y, tirando su cabello hacia atrás, ríe.

—Nada —miente, tomándole la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

Caminan hacia el parque, aunque no han dicho que es dónde van. Hiroaki piensa que quisiera llevarla a casa, quitarle cada prenda con cuidado y hacerle el amor. Pero piensa que Yamato ya lo ha hecho y por primera vez, le da pausa. No ha soltado su mano pero se da cuenta por primera vez que apenas la sostiene, tan débil que el más mínimo viento podría...

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Mimi?

—Caminamos. ¿No te gusta caminar? Se ve tan lindo todo con las hojas desmayadas... —rie—. ¿Te gusta eso? _Desmayadas_. Lo he leído en algún libro, y me ha parecido espectacular.

—Mejor que llamarlas muertas, supongo —es todo lo que puede decir.

—Sí —Mimi dice tras un momento—. Sí, es mejor.

Se detienen en una banca, y Mimi aprovecha ese momento para besarle la boca. Hiroaki está muy sorprendido para contestar, y apenas ha comenzado a mover los labios cuando ella se separa. Es imposible leer la expresión en su rostro, pero es mejor así. No sabe qué quiere ver, ni qué sucedería si lo viera.

—¿Por qué fue eso?

—Pensé ... pensé que querrías besarme. Con el viento, los colores del cielo ... fue una tontería.

Se deja caer en la banca, extendiendo sus largas piernas y Hiroaki la mira con algo de reproche.

—Podría ser tu padre.

— _Ah_ , eres muy viejo para ser mi padre.

—¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—No, supongo que no.

Enciende un cigarrillo y la escucha suspirar. Sabe con certeza que no es por él.

.

Pasan dos semanas más sin incidentes. Ni mención del beso que no fue, ni de lo que Hiroaki quiso hacer después. Ese es un secreto entre él y un _hotel_ en Shimane cuyo nombre no pretende recordar. Pero a veces caminan de la mano cuando la acompaña a la estación de tren y es en uno de esos días que la encuentran. Mimi no la ha visto pero Hiroaki se delata al soltar su mano como si ardiera. Enciende un cigarrillo rápidamente, sin darle importancia.

—Voy algo tarde —Mimi murmura, viendo su reloj de muñeca—. ¿Café mañana?

—Por supuesto.

— _Bye-bye_ , Hiro-san.

El humo quema sus pulmones y al expirar, está detrás de él.

—¿Café, Natsuko?

Su ex-esposa se mantiene espectacularmente. Siempre fue de una belleza considerable y lleva su mediana edad con una fría elegancia que lo hace pasarse la mano por su cabello y preguntarse si está bien vestido. Lo está, aunque para alguien más. Piden dos cafés y él fuma otro cigarrillo.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunta, y es admirable que la escuche con lo bajo que habla.

—Ahora mismo Nancy, fumando un cigarrillo.

No reacciona ante el nombre afectivo que usó en sus años mozos, cuando aún creían estar enamorados del otro. En su lugar, una fina capa de rubor toca sus mejillas y sus dedos rodean su taza.

—Vi cómo la mirabas.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Solías verme así. Antes.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, _Takaishi-san_.

—No, no tiene — ella dijo—. Es tu _hijo_.

— _Mi hijo, mi hijo_ ... tiene de mí lo que tú de ser mi esposa.

Se levanta sin esperar una reacción o una respuesta, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa. Por esta vez, quiere la satisfacción de irse y dejarla a ella.

.

Naturalmente y como es de esperarse, la próxima vez que se encuentran en su parque (ha comenzado a referirse a él de esta manera), surge la pregunta de nuevo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Mimi?

—Me gustan los hombres mayores —contesta—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te gustan las mujeres jóvenes?

Sonríe como si supiera un secreto que nadie más conoce, pero Hiroaki frunce el ceño y esconde sus manos en sus bolsillos. La verdad es que siempre le gustaron las mujeres mayores, y considera un divino tormento encontrarse en su posición.

—No es a lo que me refiero, lo sabes.

Hoy no tiene paciencia, lo sabe, y no puede hacer nada por ayudarla.

—Estoy aquí por Yamato. ¿No es obvio?

Saberlo no evita que se moleste y pronto su sonrisa ha desaparecido. _Yamato_ , _Yamato, su Yamato._ Esta es la clase de negligencia que no puede excusar con regalos, o dinero, y piensa en lo sencillo que sería provocar que nunca le volviera a hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Es el turno de Mimi de molestarse, y con una mano empuja su cabello tras su oreja, viéndolo sin un rastro de dulzura.

—Siempre estás viéndome —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Necesitas que te lo diga?

.

Era un jueves de junio, y todo el día había estado lloviendo. Hiroaki camina bajo un viejo paraguas negro, tiritando del frío, y es ahí que los mira. El chico (no; _hombre_ ) frente a él, parado cerca de la entrada del parque y, colgada de su cuello, Tachikawa Mimi. Sabe que es ella, porque ha memorizado las líneas de su cuerpo y tantas veces la ha imaginado así, con sus brazos alrededor de _su_ cuello, sus piernas alrededor de _su_ cintura, sus labios entre _sus_ dientes.

Reconoce la reconciliación y cambia de dirección, rehusándose a ser testigo de la celebración de victoria.

Es Takeru quién brinda los detalles, días después. Hiroaki escucha aunque pretende no hacerlo y se imagina todo como una película en su cabeza. Piensa en ello camino a casa y piensa que no hay tal cosa como coincidencia al verla caminando hacia él. Es admirable, pero ni siquiera se sonroja, ni sonríe nerviosa y es esto lo que lo vuelve torpe, nervioso, molesto.

—Mimi-san —saluda, enrollando un suave cairel entre sus dedos—. ¿Yamato...?

Mimi toma su mano y la presiona suavemente. Hiroaki evita verla a los ojos, sabiendo qué puede provocar.

—Es todo lo que quiero.

Se siente como una memoria, el vago recuerdo de una herida al tocar una cicatriz. Pero en días particularmente claros piensa que tal vez ha sido un sueño, una promesa de la que ha dependido siempre su felicidad.

Y si es así, ha sido por ella.

Y si es así, es todo lo que ha querido.


End file.
